Optically variable color-shifting coatings are well known, in the form of color shifting ink, color shifting paint and multi-layer coatings deposited upon a substrate with the optical coating providing an observable color shift as the angle of incident light or viewing angle changes.
Color shifting pigments and colorants have been used in numerous applications, ranging from automobile paints to anti-counterfeiting inks for security documents and currency. Such pigments and colorants exhibit the property of changing color upon variation of the angle of incident light, or as the viewing angle of the observer is shifted. Generally, in order to see a shift in color an observer shifts the angle of the substrate relative to the light source to create a color shifting effect.
It is an object of this invention to utilize known color shifting coatings in a novel and inventive manner so as to produce an object which exhibits varying color by rotation.